Once, Twice, Thrice Davies Girls Still Don't Snore
by ThePurpleMoon
Summary: Tis the season of Spashley. It's set during the middle of the night, er, morning, of the last season finale. If you don't like Spashley, please be kind and move along. If you do like Spashley...Tis the season. Oneshot.


Title: Once, Twice, Thrice: Davies Girls Still Don't Snore

Rating: I'd go with a PG-13. Nothing hardcore, just a little taste of Spashley 3

Disclaimer: If I had access to these characters, if I owned these characters, this fanfic would not need to be written…meaning, I still unfortunately do not own them…I just borrow them and take them for walks every now and then.

Feedback: I always honestly appreciate any feedback thrown my way.

Summary: This is what happens during the night, you know, the night? The one from last season finale? Well, it's not about that happening…but well, it's still during that night, and about what had happened and would happen, and…Well, it's femslash. Spashley goodness femslash. As per usual, ye be warned.

Author's Note: Okay, so I've been a bum lately, because I'm in college and for some reason, most of my classes require an uber amount of paper-writing, which kind of drains me for other writing. So, of course, I decide I need to write a fic while I study for finals, meaning, the studying wasn't happening, because I had this stuck in my mind. Spashley goodness wanted to be set free, so finals or no finals, who was I to keep it all in? That'd be selfish. (And if anyone was wondering, I will be writing more during my winter break Yay.) Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Spencer had just spent the night at Ashley's house. Well, technically it was still night, or early morning, depending on how one wished to look at it. They'd been sleeping, so maybe now it was morning, but they could have just been taking a nap, but naps happen during the day. Spencer ignored the light threatening to spill in through the window, all sunny and early. It was definitely not day yet. She refused to let it be day. Instead, Spencer smiled as she gazed at the girl lying next to her, clad in only a large pajama t-shirt. As cute as the slumbering brunette was, she couldn't keep herself from murmuring, "Ashley."

"Mm," came the faint reply from the girl beside Spencer.

Spencer leaned forward a few inches to whisper in her ear, "You were snoring." She lightly stroked Ashley arm, to ease the sentence into her mind.

"Was not," came the haughty and sleepy reply. Ashley still faced the opposite side of the room, but acknowledged the other girl by sliding her own fingers up and down Spencer's arm, the same one that was resting against her abdomen.

"Was too." Ashley rolled over at the accusation and scrunched up her nose at Spencer. She didn't remember snoring…Davies girls do not snore. That was just a fact of life. It was probably written somewhere in stone, well, maybe in chalk, because it was very possible that Kyla snored, but Ashley Davies did not snore. Spencer simply giggled and touched her girlfriend's crinkled nose with her forefinger. "You're so cute when you do that."

"Do what?" Ashley still had her face crinkled in confusion and denial.

The blonde tried to match Ashley's look, by squinting her eyes and crinkling her nose a bit. "That," she suggested, which prompted a smile from Ashley.

"Really?" Ashley paused for a moment, considering the fact that the blonde girl had just told her that she looked cute when she made that face. She tried to think of the perfect response, but finally relented and simply stated, "You just look dorky." Spencer immediately pretended to be offended and pouted, then she seemed to rethink her movements, because she inched back a bit from the brunette and glared. Spencer did not look dorky.

"Mm," Ashley murmured and smirked knowingly. "Now you look hot."

Spencer's glare softened for a moment, replaced by a bit of confusion and wonder. "When I'm angry?"

"No," the blonde's glare resurfaced. Ashley scooted closer and moved a stray piece of hair behind Spencer's ear. "Well, yes," she admitted as she wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist, "But, I meant when you're Spencer."

The glare softened again as the blonde moved in closer and wrapped her own arm around Ashley, sliding her leg between the brunette's as well. She wondered out loud, "I'm always Spencer, though."

"Exactly," Ashley smiled and gently poked Spencer's nose with her own.

"Oh." Spencer nodded quickly, then more slowly as the realization sank in, "Ohh."

Ashley smirked and allowed her hand to wander down to the blonde's leg, which was conveniently bare, since both had only thrown on shirts after previous…events. "Confused Spencer is another favorite."

"What about this Spencer?" Spencer asked as she began to realize what the brunette was doing. Ashley paused for a moment, until Spencer kissed her neck, once, twice, thrice. Ashley mumbled a slightly incoherent agreement to Spencer, so the blonde moved her hand down and underneath a certain t-shirt, stroking the smooth stomach that she found there. "Or this Spencer?"

Ashley gasped before managing, "Horny Spencer, definitely my new favorite." Spencer's hand stopped moving underneath the t-shirt, and Ashley opened her eyes to take in the blonde's raised eyebrow. Ashley grinned, before admitting, "I love you, Spence," and reaching up to kiss her ex-girlfriend's, potentially future girlfriend's, lover's, best friend's…Spencer's lips.

"I love you too," Spencer managed before the kiss deepened and she once again moved her hand against Ashley's stomach.

"Horny Spencer is still definitely my favorite," Ashley decided. This time Spencer didn't bother replying with words, because daylight was still threatening to enter the room, and they still had to make the best of the night.


End file.
